Changes
by Domoness
Summary: The story is about Ayumu and Usui. Two friends who lived together since they were young. The story is about their lives and their relationship. Warning: BL
1. Chapter 1 The young years

This story is about two young guys who started to live together.

This all started on one terrible evening.

Ayumu's parents had been invited for a dinner party. They arranged for a babysitter and left through a thick mist. They had kissed and cuddled their little son, without knowing that it would be their last time. The little Ayumu cried for his parents, he was a spoiled child.

He ran around the house, while throwing a big tantrum. His babysitter sighed and tried to calm him down.

After an hour of screaming and struggling, Ayumu gave up.

"Me want Mama!"

He cried and clinged to the young girl with all his might. She smiled and cuddled him.

"Mama...aa...ah..."

He sobbed and sniffed. The girl softly wiped away his tears.

"Now look what you did. Your eyes and nose are all red now."

She giggled and softly touched his tiny nose. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"You nice!"

He exclaimed with pride and full of joy. His cheeks were slightly red and he tried to hide his embarrassment by smiling like an idiot.

Ayumu was about six years old at this point. He was still a happy and spoiled child without a single worry, but that would change soon.

The doorbell rang.

"You wait here. Okay, Ayumu?"

The girl stood up and walked to the door, while Ayumu followed her with his eyes. He was too curious and slowly followed her. He tried to make as little sound as possible.

"T-They what?"

Ayumu was startled by then sudden yell of his babysitter. He got closer and saw her sitting on the ground, sobbing.

He dashed towards her, without thinking about it, and tried to comfort her.

"You... okay?"

He patted her head and gave her kisses.

Ayumu had yet to notice the next-door neighbour standing in the doorway, with her son.

The young girl wouldn't stop sobbing. The tears ran down her cheeks and Ayumu had no idea why.

"Ayumu."

He turned around when he heard the familiar voice.

"Usui? What... you doing... here?"

The usually grinning Usui had a serious face and might've even looked like he could cry, something he almost never did. Ayumu was getting more and more confused by the situation.

"Ayumu... Your..."

You could hear him swallow the words that he was going to say. Usui's mother was starting to cry again. She gave Usui a small nod.

Ayumu cocked his head and tried to find a reason why everyone was sad.

"What's wrong?"

He looked so innocent and Usui's heart skipped a bit.

But we'll get to that part later in this story.

"Ayumu... Uhm... How do I say this...?"

He bit his lip and frowned slightly. He sighed and decided to just tell him.

"Ayumu's papa and mama... they're ... gone... They died."

Ayumu got a blank look. His face was as white as a sheet.

"Papa...and mama... died? They're... gone?"

Tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to fight them, but it was hopeless.

Usui hugged him and his warmth filled him and slightly helped to drive away the pain.

The mother and the young girl, who had been sobbing, were crying by now.

"It's okay Ayumu... You can cry..."

Usui's soft voice calmed the storm raging in his heart. He kept on sniffing and crying on his friends shoulder. Usui patted Ayumu's head with a slight grin.

"Ayumu, sweetie."

Ayumu turned his head towards Usui's mother.

"We want you to come and live with us. You know Usui and you seem to be good friends."

He nodded his head a little bit and forced himself to smile.

Usui sighed and pulled Ayumu into another hug. He whispered something into his ear and smiled.

"_You can cry later. I'll always be with you"_

Ayumu got a light blush on his face. The more he tried to hide it the more obvious it became.

And this is how it all started. From this day he started to live with his good friend Uteke Usui.

Usui was about to turn 7 and he had almost read every book available in their library. He loved reading and learning new things. He was a big bookworm. Usui didn't have friends and almost never met other people. He was lonely, but the maids tried to fix that. They played games with him and did other things that his parents couldn't do with him.

Usui went to school; but since he was smart, he never really met other children of his own age. He had skipped a few grades and was bored almost every single day.

He had only one friend of his own age. His next door neighbour Arata Ayumu. A nice kid who wasn't as smart as Usui, but that might've been why Usui thought that he was interesting. He was always smiling and acting like he was a tough guy.

Usui chuckled when he thought of the adventures Ayumu forced him to go on. He would come to the door already dirty and covered in mud. Then he would smile to Usui and grab his arm. Of course he would say something like:

"Let's go treasure hunting!"

Then he would drag Usui along; who would drop the book that he was reading, as he would follow his friend on the adventure.

Usui always had to smile when he thought of these silly little moments. Since Usui's parents might have never really been there, he might have nobody at school, but it's fine since he had one good friend.

The news about Ayumu's parents had pained him. It had felt like a part of his heart died. He cried and sobbed like a little kid. His mother put an arm around him and tried to comfort him, while tears gushed over her cheeks.

"Son... Can you please tell it to him? It might reduce the shock a bit... If you tell him."

Usui's heart broke and crumbled into a million little pieces.

"M-me? T-tell him..?"

He stared at her face. How could he tell him, something as big as this? He nodded when he saw his mother's face. She was too heartbroken to break the news to him and his dad was away on a business trip.

He squeezed his mother's hand and gave her a small smile.

"Okay, I'll say it."

It would be one of the hardest things that he would have to face in his life; Ttelling his best friend that his parents had died in an accident.

He sighed and dragged his mother next-door.

His hand was shaking the moment he rang the doorbell.

An unknown girl opened the door and smiled cheerfully.

"Good evening. Can I help you?"

Usui observed the girl while his mother started the conversation.

"Are you Ayumu's babysitter?"

The girl looked shocked about the fact that the unknown woman in front of her knew that. She stuttered while trying to answer.

"Y-yes I am. W-what about it?"

Usui's mother bit her lip.

"We live next door and... we have some bad news for Ayumu."

"W-what kind of bad news?"

Usui took a breath and said what his mother was about to say with a shaking voice.

"His parents died."

Usui took a few more deep breaths to keep calm.

His mothered stuttered between the sobbing and sniffing.

"They had a car crash."

The eyes of the girl got bigger.

"T-They what?"

The girl collapsed and cried.

Ayumu hid behind a corner and looked at the girl. After what seemed to be a minute, he ran over to her and tried to cheer her up. He obviously didn't understand the situation.

He explained it to Ayumu, who started to sob and cry which made Usui's heart crumble again.

He patted the back of his friend and would do anything to make him smile again. He hated to admit it, but he liked Ayumu more then he would like any other friend.

Ayumu gave a little fake smile to reassure Usui's mother and the young girl.

Usui hugged Ayumu and whispered softly in his ear.

"_You can cry later. I'll always be with you"_

Usui smirked a little bit. He liked teasing Ayumu and seeing his reactions.

Ayumu got a light blush on his face. The more he tried to hide it the more obvious it became. Usui couldn't help but smirk and feel content. He couldn't help it Ayumu was like a girl. No. Better than a girl. He was fragile, cute and had many amusing expressions.

On the way home he kept Ayumu's thought occupied so he wouldn't have to think about what had just happened.

From that point Usui's lonely and boring life would change forever, so would Ayumu's.


	2. Chapter 2 Middle school adventures

Ayumu rolled out of his bed. He blinked a few times and stared at the ceiling. He was lying there with his clothes from last night still on.

"Ayumu hurry up! Breakfast is ready!"

The smell of pancakes filled the air. It made Ayumu's stomach growl like an angry bear.

"Coming!"

He searched for his glasses and tried to straighten his hair a little bit. He had stopped smiling and tried to become more serious. The result was that he was acting cold and distant to everybody except for Usui. They called him the Prince with a frozen heart.

He wouldn't say that he was handsome or tall. He had glasses, was rather short and didn't have the brains to make up for it.

He ran down the stairs straight towards Usui who was setting the table. Usui looked up and smiled.

"Will you help me put the plate with the pancakes on the table?"

Ayumu shrugged and did what was asked of him.

He could feel Usui's eyes gliding over his body.

"You didn't change again last night?"

Again Ayumu shrugged.

"No. I didn't. It's none of your business."

"Okay, okay. "

Usui chuckled. He sat down at the table and started eating.

Ayumu smiled slightly and followed his example.

"Mmnnnn! It tastes good."

Ayumu couldn't help but smile. Usui just cooked well. He had had a lot of experience in these past years. Ayumu was terrible and could, if it was possible, burn water while trying to boil it.

Usui had taken over and had decided that he would make breakfast, lunch and dinner for the two of them.

They had their own little condo for which the rent was being paid for by Usui's parents. They were living on their own for about a year now. They might be young, but they could manage on their own.

"I'm glad that you like it."

Usui had a big grin on his face and took a bite.

"You have to hurry though. We have to be at school in half an hour and you still need to shower, pack your bag and finish eating. So hurry up"

"Yeah, yeah."

Ayumu shoved a few pancakes in his mouth while chewing like a maniac.

"I said hurry not choke yourself!"

Usui grabbed Ayumu's fork to stop him.

Ayumu swallowed loudly and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to shower now."

He grabbed the last pancake and ran up the stairs while eating it.

"_Why does he keep being worried over such stupid things..."_

Ayumu took of his clothes and threw them on the floor. He grabbed his wrinkly uniform and put it on his desk.

He walked to the shower and turned it on. He took of his underwear, grabbed a towel and brushed his teeth.

"Ugh. I still look tired."

He stepped under the shower and washed his hair as quick as he could.

While trying to dry his hair, he heard Usui calling for him.

"Hurry up Ayumu. I'm going to school in 15 minutes."

Ayumu rushed to his room, with his hair still wet.

"I'm getting dressed already. I'm almost done!"

He yelled it but it sounded rather monotone.

Ayumu grabbed the uniform that was lying on his desk and tried to put it on as fast as he possibly could.

Usui's voice could be heard all throughout the little condo.

"Three minutes left. I even packed your bag for you."

Ayumu smiled and finally put on his pants.

"Thank you!"

It sounded just as monotone and emotionless like before.

He hadn't shown much emotion since his parents had died. They thought that it was a trauma from the shock.

Ayumu put on his glasses and ran downstairs again. He arrived when Usui was about to start his countdown.

Usui smiled and handed him his bag.

"I made lunch and put it in your bag."

Ayumu gave Usui a smile that almost couldn't be seen. Usui grinned before he spotted Ayumu's messy uniform and crooked tie. He sighed deeply and redid his tie.

"That's better. Now let's go."

Usui took Ayumu by the hand and guided him to school. They were in the same class. Usui was too smart to be in the same class, but he didn't want to let Ayumu go.

Ayumu was happy when he found out that his best friend was going to be in the same class. Usui had said the same thing as the fateful night.

"_I'll always be with you."_

Ayumu blew into his hands to warm them up... He was shaking and the hard cold wind didn't help heating him up either. It was winter. The snow covered the roads and the beautiful green fields; now turned into an icy cold land.

"Winter sucks."

Ayumu hated winter ever since he was a little kid. It was cold, you could slip and fall at any moment and people would only throw snowballs at him.

"Does it?"

Usui had a warm smile and didn't seem to be bothered by the freezing cold.

Ayumu glared at him, but couldn't help feeling a little bit warmer inside.

"Why does the winter have to be so cold? It's really annoying."

He said while shivering.

Little white snowflakes swirled through the grey sky and down on Ayumu's nose. Usui couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. A boy squinting to see the little flake on his nose.

"Hey! Stop laughing."

The little flake melted by the blush that appeared on Ayumu's face. Usui laughed and chuckled even more.

"H-hey stop it!"

Ayumu's voice was shaking as much as his body.

"_Why does he keep teasing me like this...?"_

Ayumu softly punched Usui on his shoulder. Usui just smiled and patted Ayumu's head. Ayumu turned his head away from the menace called Usui, and started to speed up his pace.

"_Stupid Usui."_

"Hey Ayumu! Wait up will you!"

Usui sped up too and tried to keep walking next to Ayumu. Each time he managed to do this, Ayumu sped up even more, until Ayumu heard something.

"Help!"

The sudden yell for help came from a little boy who was sat next to the water; the small pond was partially covered in a layer of ice. The boy was yelling and screaming next to a gaping hole in the ice.

Ayumu ran towards the kid without thinking and placed himself next to him on the slippery ice.

"Calm down! What's wrong?"

The kid sniffed and sobbed.

"M-my little sis. S-she... she..."

The kid couldn't help but cry. Usui who had followed Ayumu gave the boy a hug and tried to comfort him.

Ayumu took of his coat and scarf and prepared to dive into the freezing water.

"I'm going after her!"

Before Usui could even complain, Ayumu jumped into the water.

He searched the bottom furiously and after 10 seconds he found the girl, fighting with all her might for her short and fragile life. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the water. He put her on the edge of the hole.

"Some help here."

Ayumu's monotone request, no demand for help made Usui chuckle and helped him out of the freezing water.

The cold finally took its toll on Ayumu. He was shaking like crazy, just as the girl was. Usui put his arms around her and tried heat her up with his own body warmth. Usui calmly told the boy what to do.

"Please call 911 and ask for an ambulance. Tell those nice people where we are so they can come to help your sister soon, okay?"

He had said it with a sweet smile, which soothed the boy. He ran off to find the nearest phone.

"_Those kids were really lucky. She might've drowned if we didn't do anything. Since rather nobody follows this path at this time of the year..."_

Ayumu sighed and put on his coat.

"Ss-so... c-cold..."

Ayumu held the girls hand. It was cold and trembling. Ayumu blew onto her hand, an attempt to warm it up.

After 5 minutes an ambulance arrived. The boy directed the personnel to Ayumu and the girl. They told Ayumu to shower and put on some dry clothes, he would be fine. They also explained that if they hadn't reacted this quick, that the girl would've surely died. They put the girl on a stretcher and the boy sat down in the ambulance. As soon as they left, Ayumu stretched and looked towards Usui.

"We're late for school."

Usui grinned and nodded.

"Shall we go back home and take the day off?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Ayumu smirked when the question was asked. How he could he deny a great offer like that.

"Let's make it a race!"

Usui sighed when Ayumu dashed off.

"Watch out! Don't you slip and fall!"

"I won't!"

It was late in the afternoon. Everybody was trying to drive home. The sidewalk was covered in a thin layer of snow. People rushed by talking on the phone or chatting with friends or family.

Usui strolled while avoiding the other people. He was exhausted from the student council meeting. Ayumu had gone home earlier.

With a sigh Usui turned around the corner. A new bookstore had just opened in this busy shopping street. Usui went inside and decided that he wouldn't leave without at least buying one book

"_What kind of book should I buy? I think that I've read most of these stories already. Maybe something entirely new?"_

He strolled around and randomly took a book of a shelf. He examined it and read the back of the book. The story was about two guys falling in love. The genre was apparently called BL, Boys Love... He shivered at the thought.

_"Two guys in love? Isn't that gross?" _

He didn't like the idea, but he just couldn't put it back. He wanted to know how they fell in love and why. He was too interested to not buy it, so he did.

He left the store with a red face and the book buried deep inside the plastic bag. Usui quickened his pace and arrived home not so long after.

"Welcome... achoo! ...back."

Ayumu's sneezing was a funny change of the normally monotone greeting.

"I ordered some a-achoo! P-pizza..."

Ayumu sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket, watching television with a big pizza on the table in front of him.

Usui hid the book in his schoolbag, took of his coat and walked to the living room.

They smiled, talked and Ayumu kept sneezing during dinner.

"I'm going to make my homework a-and... so some student council... things"

Usui wasn't that good at improvising lies, but for some unknown reason Ayumu always seemed to believe him.

"Okay..."

Ayumu grabbed the remote and zapped the channel.

Usui grabbed his bag and went upstairs to his room. There he took out the book and tried his best to keep secret.

"_Now let's see what this is about..."_

He took a deep breath and opened the book. He would finish the book even if it would cost him his life. He struggled while reading some bitter sweet love scenes in which the guys seemed to forget their gender. One of the two guys seemed to act like a maiden in love.

"_Okay this story isn't bad. It might be a little weird, but it isn't as disgusting as I thought before."_

Usui made his homework in a high tempo. He was glad that he could read fast and was so smart.

After doing all of his homework, he went downstairs to watch some television together with Ayumu.

Ayumu sniffed and sneezed once in a while. Saving a little girl the day before and then getting a cold, the world isn't fair. Well he was watching a romantic comedy without having any reason at all. The sniffing and sneezing were a great cover to hide his true feelings. Ayumu had a great weakness for romantic stories and sad drama's.

Ayumu looked sweet and innocent. Usui was suddenly reminded of the guy from his book, the maiden in love. The thought made him blush a bit. He was thinking about his childhood friend, a guy! He wasn't supposed to think of him this way.

"_What will I do now? It might be... that I really like him..."_


	3. Chapter 3 Who we are

Maybe it's a good idea to introduce ourselves. My name is Ayumu. I used to be a happy boy who had a great life. I had nice parents and a great friend. He's called Usui.

Usui and I have been together since we were little boys. He's a smart guy who had read about 150-200 books before he was thirteen. He can read amazingly fast, it amazes me every single time.

My hobby is writing. I have a blog and I write stories. After my parents died, I changed. I became more a-social and silent. My only real friend is Usui. The clothes I usually wear are beanies and baggy clothes. I have a ponytail when I don't wear a beanie. I have black and light blue glasses to cover my icy blue eyes. I am quite pale and my hair is platinum blonde.

Usui has deep purple eyes that are covered by retro glasses. He usually fixes his bangs on top of his head with a pin. His hair is grey-, blueish. He loves reading and studying. His parents are rich and he was raised by nannies and maids. He usually becomes the class representative or even the student council president.

Well this is a small introduction to who we are, enjoy the rest of our lives.


End file.
